fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou (GoAnimate)
Summary: Caillou is the primary protagonist/primary antagonist of the Caillou Gets Grounded videos. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 9-B '''(high end) with punches, likely '''9-A '''with tantrums, '''High 8-C '''by dancing, likely '''High 6-A with his poop, likely 3-B '''at peak growth, '''Low 2-C with absorption Alignment: Chaotic Evil, True Neutral, Lawful Good Name: Caillou Anderson, Kayloo. Origin: GoAnimate/Vyond Age: 4, higher in some videos Gender: Male Classification: Troublemaker, Human Toddler, Preschooler or higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combatant/Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, "Vyond/GoAnimate Logic", Ability to summon Satan, 4th-Wall Awareness (speaks to the viewers; also can manipulate the fourth wall in combat), Stealth Mastery, can craft weaponry and traps/pranks, Soul exchange (swapped bodies with Boris in a few videos and other people), Genius Intelligence, Light Manipulation (in Caillou Vs. Doris, he generated a shield/wall of light), Magic, Energy Manipulation and Laser Generation with ray guns (Energy) and laser eyes, Invulnerability (survives many punishments), Defecation, Snow Manipulation, Some degree of Transmutation and Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation (Set the Earth on fire), Void Manipulation (Sent Modern Spongebob to a void), Levitation, some degree of Intangibility, Size Alteration, Underwater Breathing, Absorption, can (usually) breath in space Attack Potency: Varies, Wall level '(high end) with punches (Decapitated his teacher with a single punch, sending her head flying. Can harm his father who is stronger than him. Can physically overpower a fully grown adult), likely '''Small Building level '(mostly with tantrums. Shook his room. Can destroy a house. Can match and/or outclass those who can hurt him. Can harm and/or damage adults stronger than him), 'Large Building level '''by dancing (Caused an earthquake in a baseball stadium), likely '''Large Continent level '(Took a massive growing dump that covered a large part of Earth. Caused a tsunami by doing a cannonball) with mainly poop, likely 'Multi-Galaxy level '''at his peak growth via sheer mass (His peak size dwarfed several galaxies), '''Universe level '''with absorption 'Speed: Varies, possibly Hypersonic+ 'high end (Levitated from his house all the way past the layers of Earth; likely either the stratosphere or mesosphere; in approx. 10 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies, Wall level 'at high end (Decapitated his teacher with a single punch, sending her head flying), '''Large Building level '''when giant normally 'Durability: Varies Stamina: Varies Range: Varies, at least multi-continental with defecation skills, melee range with normal strikes, higher when giant Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Mostly low (Fails his tests), sometimes high (Can conjure up schemes like mailing himself to Chuck E Cheese's. Is skilled enough to do video editing. Experienced with ranged weaponry and normal weaponry. Skilled fighter) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Giant Poop: '''Summons a massive growing poop that can cover continents whole * '''Size Enhancement: '''Can grow to incredibly large sizes, usually by throwing fits * '''Rocket Summoning: '''Can summon a hail of rockets by throwing tantrums * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Can cause fires just by pointing, or a temper tantrum * '''Poorly Drawn Morphing: '''Can turn people into poorly drawn versions of themselves. This doesn't seem to be useful for combat. '''Weaknesses: Short temper. Likely has mental issues. Easily gets taken aback and flees upon getting grounded, usually regardless of who does the grounding. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Light Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Snow users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Size Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users